


Maybe Lawerence is Good For Something

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Kid Castiel, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sappy Dean, Weddings, new kid gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "you just moved to my school and the populars are trying to get you into their clique and I'm just the school nerd but for some reason you're standing up for me and I don't know what to do with that???? You're going to lose your chance to fit in stop?????"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



Gabriel was used to moving, Chuck liked to uproot the family every time he was having a hard time writing a book. Claimed the location didn’t inspire him anymore. With all the money he made off of the Supernatural books, he could afford to be a tad eccentric, but he put no thought to what it was doing to his family. 

 

The age of 18 was different in the Shurly family, wherever you were when you turned 18, that’s where you put down roots. Got your own place and stayed somewhere for good. That’s how Luke ended up in Los Angeles, California and Mike in Kennebunk, Maine while the rest of the family was currently in Lawrence, Kansas.

 

Why Chuck had chosen Lawrence this time was beyond Castiel and Gabriel, there was nothing here that sparked their interest in the least, but hey it worked. On the plus side, Gabriel’s eighteenth birthday was only three weeks away, and since he refused to leave Castiel alone with their father, he would be applying for guardianship of his youngest brother. This would be the last time he had to pack up his life.

 

First days at a new school had gotten old for Gabriel somewhere between the fourth or fifth school. Carver High would be his sixteenth. To say he was unimpressed would be the understatement of the century. It was his senior year and he just wanted to be done. Castiel, on the other hand, was always nervous, and Gabriel took pity on the poor kid, giving him a ride and promising he’d kick anyone’s ass who was mean. Not like he wouldn’t anyway, he hated bullies. 

 

“Hey! Are you the new kid?” A pretty brunette called as he was trying to find his way to room 203, this school’s floor plan was… different. “Yeah, Gabriel Shurly, your new resident trickster!” He bowed, smirking up at the girl and she blushed, “I’m Sarah, it’s nice to meet you! You look lost, where ya headin’?” Gabriel glared at his schedule “two oh three. The hell is with this room lay out, most schools go in order.” 

 

Sarah made a sympathetic noise, “we had some construction, the addition threw everything off. It’ll be down that hall, second classroom on the left.” Gabriel nodded, “thanks, never would have found it!” Sarah smiled, “I’ll see you around, Gabe” she winked before prancing off. 

 

Gabriel found his way to the class, just where Sarah had said. Pre-calc, looks like Castiel had some more homework tonight. He flopped down in a seat near the back, he was early, that wouldn’t do. Stupid Castiel and his stupid need to be early to everything. He could take the bus tomorrow. 

 

Gabriel was dragged from his thoughts by a loud shout of “look it’s the fag!” He glared at the jock who had said it before looking to see who he was talking about. A gorgeous kid was awkwardly trying to find a seat, but everyone was moving their stuff into the chairs he tried to sit in. “Hey, kid, there’s a seat by me!” He called, pointing to the empty chair to his right.

 

The kid quickly sank into it and stared at Gabriel. “What are you doing? You were talking to Sarah Blake, she was flirting with you! If you’re nice to me there’s no way they’ll talk to you!” Gabriel chuckled, propping his feet on his desk, “guess that’d make you my only friend then, eh moose? Gabe Shurley, at your service” he saluted, smirking at the stunned look on the kid’s face.

 

“Now would be where you introduce yourself, kiddo.” He prompted, pulling a lollipop from his bag and popping it in his mouth. “Uh, I’m Sam… Sam Winchester. Before you go throwing away Sarah fucking Blake-” Gabriel snorted, “ain’t my type kiddo, but do continue.” Sam flushed, “I’m gay.” Gabriel stared at him for a moment. That was his big admission? Really? “Same,” Gabriel said easily, leaning back in his chair.

 

Sam sat, stunned, for a moment. “What, really? And you’re just okay with it?” Gabriel stared at him, was this kid for real? “Sammy, kiddo, shhh,” he pulled out another lollipop and handed it over, chuckling to himself. “Lemme see your schedule” Sam handed it over hesitantly. Perfect. The only classes he didn’t have with Sam were Sam’s free periods, and, eh, not like Gabe gave a shit about his attendance.

 

He lazily swung his feet off the desk, standing up, and climbing on top of his chair. “Gabriel what are you doing?!” Sam hissed, Gabe just winked down at him. “Hey everyone!” All eyes turned to him, including the teacher, who had just started talking. “Heya, I’m Gabriel Shurly, resident new kid, very gay, and Sam Winchester’s boyfriend. Y’all have an issue with that, come to me. You dare try anything on Sammy, well,” he chuckled, pausing to lick his lolli, “your ass is grass. That’s all!” He hopped down and flopped in his chair.

 

“What the fuck. They’re gonna kill us both now! And I’m not your boyfriend!” Gabe rolled his eyes “God I hope they start shit, I’ve got some new material I’m dying to try. And you’re right, guess I should take you out first. Lunch? On me.” Sam blushed, stammering for a moment, before sighing resolutely, “fine.”

 

It only took five, absolutely brilliant, pranks that could never quite be traced to Gabriel - the piranhas in the pool had been impressive in Sam’s mind, but not so much as putting the football team’s jerseys on deift of pigs. His absolute favorite was filling the cheerleaders locker room with mice. The screams were legendary - before the kids learned not to fuck with the new - now official - couple. 

 

They even gained some respect in the chaos, and Sam found himself with more friends than he had ever had. Looking back though, that wasn’t his favorite part of the Shurly’s moving to his small town that year. No, his favorite part would have to be the night’s spent slow dancing under the stars on the roof of his house. The slow kisses they shared on Gabe’s couch, while Dean was upstairs doing God-knows-what with Castiel. Gabriel proudly wearing his class ring on the chain he always had round his neck. 

 

But the best part of all? That was the year Sam met his future husband.

 

As for Dean and Castiel? Well, we’ll have to get back to you when Dean works up the nerve to dig that ring out of his sock drawer. 

 

Maybe Lawrence was good for something after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a thing for @casandsip cause she's the Best Human ever and I love her a lot whoops

“Sam for the thousandth time everything is going to be  _ fine _ you just have to relax.”

 

“But he’s late Dean, where the hell is he he’s supposed to be here and everyone’s looking at me and he wouldn’t just leav-”

 

He’s cut off by the doors crashing open and Gabriel walking very out of sync with Still Doll, that started a second later. Which was not was they practiced, but whatever Gabriel was  _ there  _ and that was all that really mattered. 

 

“I’m sososo sorry I got nervous then Cas pointed out you’d probably be getting worried and I’m so sorry are you okay? I didn’t mean to worry you, you know I wasn’t having second thoughts I was just nervous and you’re too good for me and I never thought- You’re okay?” Gabriel was speaking low enough that only Sam and the groomsmen could hear him, but the laugh Sam let out wasn’t quite so respectful.

 

“You fucking nerd, I’m fine, I’m marrying  _ you _ , aren’t I?” 

 

Gabriel relaxed, and a very-so-subtle cough from the minister later they were back on track, Gabriel’s hands clasped tightly in Sam’s. 

 

Sam, for his part, can say he one hundred percent didn’t hear a  _ word  _ that was said, but he  _ can  _ describe exactly how the lights reflected off of Gabriel’s eyes, and tell you about the single strand of hair that fell between them halfway through his vows that Sam just had to brush behind his ear - cause really, what’s more important than fixing your husband’s hair? Cause he can’t name a single thing. Nope. Gabriel’s hair is number one. 

 

By the time they’re leaving the church though, wedding bands clinking together between their entwined fingers, Sam has managed to regain his hearing, and thank god because the laugh bubbling out of Gabriel’s chest are the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. 

 

That almost comes crashing down when Dean nervously slides into the car next to him and nudges his shoulder.  _ Almost _ . 

 

“What is it? Don’t give me any bad news today, I’ll fucking kill you,” he grumbled as the driver pulled away, carting them to the after party. 

 

“No! No of course not I- I wanted to… Would… Would it be okay if I proposed to Cas at the party. I don’t wanna steal your thunder or whatever but… if it-”

 

“Are you kidding? If you don’t I’m gonna do it for you,” Sam smiled, wrapping his arm around his brother’s shoulder and glancing over to where Cas was sitting on the far end of the limo, smiling shyly at the two of them while Gabriel took the liberty of opening the champaign provided. 

 

“T-thank you, Sam.” 

 

~~

 

“Well, I guess y’all want me to give some speech now, huh?” Dean smirked down at his little brother, “maybe I should tell you about the time when Sam was a kid and thought he could fly, what’d’ya think, little brother? Or maybe When he actually pissed himself when he saw a clown at the carnival? That’s what you’re expectin’, huh?”

 

Sam laughed, nodding up at his brother and tightening his arms around Gabriel’s waist, “knock yourself out, he’s stuck with me now whether I was a dumbass kid or not.”

 

“I was a dumb-erass kid,” Gabriel piped up, smiling knowingly up at Dean and nodding his approval.

 

“Well, tough shit, cause that ain’t what you’re getting.” Dean took a deep breath and downed the rest of his drink before  _ actually  _ starting his speech. “So, I guess I don’t have to look after my punk-ass little bro anymore, eh Gabriel? Honestly, I wasn’t sure about you at first, but there’s no one who’s ever made Sammy as happy as you have, so there has to be something good under all the shittyness.”

 

“You two… You’re impossible, you’re the most insufferable couple I’ve ever met, you’re way too sappy, and you’re way too fucking  _ dangerous, _ jesus.” A small wave of laughter spread through the room from everyone who knew exactly what Dean was talking about. They were both pranksters, but put them together and they were the devil. Thankfully they were usually focused on pranking each other but  _ sometimes _ . 

 

“But you love each other. Damn do you love each other. And Sam, I know  _ I’m  _ the one that raised  _ you  _ but… You’re the one that’s been teaching me, all your life kid. You’re the one that’s pulled my head out of my a- butt more times than anyone else. Especially lately. And the lesson you’ve been driving home lately with all this planning and… terrible,  _ terrible  _ planning, that if something’s worth going for… I should probably fuc- frickin’ go for it before I put my foot in my dam- dang mouth and ruin it.”

 

He glanced down at the happy couple, who were both looking up at him with matching smirks. ‘Go on,’ Sam mouthed when Dean paused longer than really acceptable, and Dean nodded, turning to face Castiel, taking a moment to appreciate those wide eyes completely trained on him. 

 

“So I’m going for it… Cas, can you come here?” 

 

Castiel hesitated, looking around for a moment, only following the request when his brother waved him on always too polite for his own good. 

 

“Dean- what are you doing?” 

 

“I’m finally growing a pair, I bought this frickin’ thing years ago, it’s about time I use it.”

 

“What on earth are you talking abou- ...Dean?”

 

“Castiel, angel… Will you marry me?” 

 

“I-wh-,” Castiel sniffs, slowly raising a hand to cover his mouth as his mind reels to catch up with what the hell is actually happening and kick his mouth into actual to  _ responding. _

 

“Yes, God yes, of course Dean,” he finally squeaks, falling to his knees in front of Dean and dragging him into a kiss before letting him slip the ring into place, barely registering as Gabriel begins talking because he’s too busy kissing tears off Dean’s cheeks. 

 

“Well! This sure has been a night! Two happy couples for the price of one, you sure as hell chose the right wedding here, folks. Go on, dance, drink, have fun! We sure as hell spent a boatload of money for your entertainment, make it worth it!” The crowd laughed and dispersed, leaving Cas and Dean to snuggle in their seats at the table in peace. 

 

“Congratulations,” Sam cheered as he was dragged passed by a way too over excited Gabriel on the way to the dancefloor. 

 

“Thanks,” Dean mumbled back, nosing against Cas’ cheek. 

 

“So how long ago did you buy this?” Cas whispered, admiring the ring firmly in place on his finger. 

 

“Sam and I went shopping together…”

 

Castiel chuckled, guiding him into another kiss. “Damn, we could have had a double wedding if only you’d asked a bit earlier.”

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, shrugging shyly, “well, now we get to plan our own I guess.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you hate planning weddings.” 

 

“Wha- if you’re changing your-”

 

“No way, just sayin’ maybe we should go to Vegas tomorrow.” 

 

Dean stared at his boyfriend for a moment before bursting out laughing and dragging him into the tightest hug he could manage. “God I love you, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on tumblr?! the-queen-unitato  
> ~!~send me prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
